


intoxicated

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: its pretty self explanatory-





	intoxicated

Firm hands on bare hips. Little gasps of air, heat seeping from skin. Fingers tangled in untidy bleached hair. Eyes closed, lips parted. Head tilted back. 

“John, you-” The ability to form words fell away, Jaren unable to tell if it was the alcohol in his system or the tongue sliding up the underside of his cock. 

The rush of air that washed over the head of his dick made him shiver as John pulled back for a moment. His hands slid down bare thighs, fitting on the sensitive skin on in the side of his knees. “Shh,” he whispered, drawing Jaren’s blurred gaze down to meet his own, green eyes mixed with arousal and pleasure. “Wanna make you feel good, baby,” he explained, giving Jaren’s thigh a squeeze. 

Before the younger man could respond, those lips descended on him, wrapping around the head of his cock and pushing Jaren past the thought of caring. Intoxication did nothing but encourage their actions, pushing the trembling moans from Jaren’s lips as John pressed the flat of his tongue against Smiity’s slit. 

That warm tongue was torturous as it lapped at and swirled around Jaren’s tip, sending spikes of pleasure through the younger man’s spine and pulling moan and curse and whimper from his lips. 

The bass of the music on the first floor was audible from the room they’d retreated too. Drunken singing, clapping and cheering- their friends weren’t a quiet crowd, especially when alcohol was added to the mix. Jaren hadn’t left John’s side since they’d downed their first shot, their proximity growing from an arm along the back of the couch behind Jaren, to John’s arms wrapped tight around the Canadian’s waist where he was sat comfortable on John’s lap. 

Jaren hadn’t meant to squirm so much, leaning forward to grab their drinks, sinking back to lean against John’s chest, twisting and turning as he sent snarky comments to those that walked behind the couch. When John’s fingertips dug into his hips, tucked up beneath his shirt, and he pressed the words: “Keep grinding on me and I’m going to lose it,” against the shell of his ear, Jaren finally noticed the effect he’d had on his friend. 

And like the little shit he was, he lent back, subtly rolling his hips down and pressing his ass to John’s noticeable interest, and whispered, “What’s stopping you?” 

There was no care for anyone else as John pushed Jaren up out of his lap and directed him with a hand to his back out into the foyer of the house where he shoved the younger man against the wall and fit their lips together. Somewhere along the way, John had lost his shirt and Jaren his pants, and as soon as the bedroom door had been kicked shut behind them, John was dropping to his knees in between Jaren’s legs and marking up his thighs with his mouth. 

Now, Jaren was biting back moans as John took as much of Jaren into his mouth as he could. The heat was unbearable, waves of pleasure crashing through Jaren as his body trembled in response. 

“John-” He moaned, tugging at John’s hair as his hips helplessly ground up. “S- so good- fuck. Gonna-” 

His toes curled as John bobbed his head, pausing to tease Smit’s tip and slit with his tongue every few moments. Heavy fingers massaged the pale skin of his thighs, one hand sliding up Jaren’s thigh and around to squeeze the younger man’s ass. 

He lost control of his movements, unable to help himself as he rocked his hips back and forth and slowly fucked John’s mouth. Pretty eyes fell shut, teeth ruining lush pink lips. The mouth and tongue busy pleasuring him became passive, gentle squeezes of his ass encourage Jaren to go at whatever pace he pleased. Every slip of that tongue around his head, every brush of the walls of his mouth against Jaren’s dick was torturously perfect and he could feel his pleasure flooding through his blood in expectation of his climax.

When strong hands pushed his hips back into the mattress and John took Jaren as deep as he could, a cry left the man’s lips and his eyes rolled back. John hummed, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue against Jaren’s cock. 

That was all he needed. The younger man tensed, mouth agape, and a low whimper left his throat as his climax crashed through him, releasing his load into the compliant mouth that lingered for a moment before retreating. 

Smit’s hips jolted as John’s tongue caught any excess come, abusing the overly-sensitive head of Jaren’s cock. And when he was finally free of the stimulation torture, his body lost all strength and he fell back against the mattress, eyes shut. He didn’t move from his place as the mattress beside him dipped.

“Move up, Jay.” The words took a few moments to sink in, a warm hand tugging on Jaren’s bicep until he let out a displeased groan and half-shimmied, half-dragged himself up the mattress to where his head could rest on a pillow. John’s weight hovered over him and there was no resistance when warm, eager lips pressed to Jaren’s.

The younger man lifted a heavy hand to card through John’s hair, parting his lips and welcoming John’s lazy tongue to memorise the texture of his bottom lip. 

A deep red brushed at his cheeks, hiding his freckles as he tasted his own come on John’s tongue. Instinctively, he turned away, scrunching up his nose at the thought. John’s laugh fell to his rosy cheek, lips peppering kisses up his jaw. “Don’t like the taste?” he teased, voice low and he dipped lower to press heavy kisses down Jaren’s throat. 

An embarrassed groan fell away from his lips and Jaren could only lazily glare at the other who drew back to flash a smug grin upon meeting his eyes. 

“I do,” he purred, leaning down to nip at Jaren’s jaw and place a kiss just below his ear. 

“You’re terrible,” he murmured.

The teasing giggle gave away John’s immaturity before his words did, muttering a sly: “A few moments ago you were sayin’ how good I was.” 

The flat hand pressing to his face only made him laugh harder as Jaren turned to hide his red cheeks in a pillow, grumbling as John pulled him close and tucked his grin against Jaren’s neck. No matter his attempts, he couldn’t conceal his own yawn. “Dick,” he muttered, wriggling beneath a blanket and curling up against John. 

“You love me.” John’s words fell from his yawn, mimicking Jaren as he cuddled closer to his lover. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” So maybe he was too stubborn to admit it outright, but the smile against his clavicle showed he didn’t have to. 

“Love you, Jay-Jay.” Sleepy words were followed very shortly by steady deep breaths and Jaren didn’t bother hiding him smile. 

Cheek rested to John’s head, he let his eyes fall shut again and whispered, “I love you too,” just as sleep swept him off his feet and dragged him away to dream. 


End file.
